Escaping a Normal Person's Dream
by thefrozencherryblossom
Summary: Momo Hinamori, heir to the Hinamori clan. Her life is seemingly perfect, and yet all she wants is to escape. To be free.However, she has endured. Only when her parents tell her she's having an arranged marriage she knows she can't possibly go through with it. So she leaves for the world of the living.Where she meets a certain snowy-haired captain, named Toshiro Hitsugaya. Hitsuhina
1. 1- Marriage? Forget it!

**Momo P.O.V.**

"My lady, your father and mother wish to see you."

"Thank you Mizuko-san. I'm coming," I replied before sighing. I stood and began to walk, my expensive kimono trailing after me.

I appreciated everything I had in life. I always had. Clothes. Rich colours woven together made especially for me. I had never thought I had done much to deserve everything I had. There are people out there who work so hard to make a simple living. Why don't I do anything like that?

I glanced out the window and smiled slightly. The sun was setting and it was a breathtaking view. But it also made me feel sad. The sun disappears into the distance. It's location changes constantly.

Me. I have never left my home. I have never gone outside those walls. I have never seen the outside world with my own eyes. I have heard stories, seen pictures but I myself have never experienced anything outside those walls.

Why could I not go there? Outside. Why was the only time I had ever seen the outside was once when I was younger? I was curious. I climbed to the top of a tree to get a glimpse. I got a glimpse of that world and I had been thrilled.

But then I had gotten caught and the tree had been cut down to prevent me seeing it again. I had pleaded so much but to no avail. I had never understood why they didn't want me to see it so badly.

I should be happy. And anyone that doesn't know me would think that I am. I have a home, family and wealth. I wasn't happy despite this and I often felt guilty because of it. I longed to have fun and freedom and see the world.

I know complaining would make everyone think I am a selfish, spoilt and unappreciative person. I rarely do because of this and I am lectured if I do. I often feel like the only friend I have in the world is Kasuti. She is my bodyguard in a way. She protects me when it is needed of her.

Most of the time though she just stands guard outside my room. But if I feel especially lonely because most of the time I feel the only friend I have is myself. Kasuti is never allowed to call me by my first name and it is always formalities.

But I understand, I don't want her to lose her job. I always feel guilty because of what I have. And the fact I am not satisfied with it. Everyone can think things like what more could a girl wish for. I have wealth, servants. The perfect life.

But they really have no idea.

* * *

"You... You what?" I stammered. I couldn't accept it. They couldn't have. Why?

"We believe it is time you married Momo. As the next head of our clan you need a husband. You must be an example to the clan and be strong for them.

Whatever you do you must think of them," answered my mother.

"What about me! What about what I want?" I asked raising my voice.

"He will be a fine husband for you. We have no doubt," said my father.

"So he asked for my hand?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No we arranged it with him. It is a great honour for him, a soul reaper of the thirteen court guard squads to be adopted as our heir's husband," answered my father.

"B- But I don't even know him! I have never met him! I don't even know what he looks like!" I yelled.

"I assure you, you needn't concern yourself with looks. I promise he is handsome," mentioned my mother.

"I don't care what he looks like. I don't know him! You expect me to marry a total stranger!" I asked.

"Yes we do expect you to. The decision is final. It has already been confirmed. He is your fiance and you will marry him. Do not be ungrateful," warned my father. I lowered my head.

It was too late to cancel the marriage. I could do nothing about the situation. A stranger. I had to marry someone I didn't know. That wasn't the worst part. My true reason for being against it was simple. Love. I had always fantasised about love.

It had always seemed like such a beautiful and perfect thing. Now it seemed pointless. I felt empty. Like there was nothing left. My biggest desire of seeing the world couldn't be fulfilled. As it was I couldn't but if I was married. No one would see it as right or allow it. Love. If people did not have love they had nothing. There was no way I could see the outside world now.

Unless.

"I… I will marry him. On one condition. I wish to go to the world of the living," I told them. They were shocked. There was no other word. If they were not nobles and didn't know of proper etiquette then I reckoned their mouths would have been hanging open. Literally. My father then frowned in concentration.

"We refuse to allow you to go through with your request. You will go through with the marriage without any complaints." my father stated firmly.

"What of protection? If anything happened to you Momo… It is too dangerous a risk" my mother said worriedly in agreement.

"Mother you know I can protect myself. If what you have previously said is true and I have the spiritual pressure and capabilities of a lieutenant of the thirteen court guard squads then there is nothing to worry about. I will get Kasuti to accompany me. It will put your worries more at ease and I would prefer to have company anyway," I explained to her. She didn't say anything, unable to find fault with what I had said. Because it was true.

"I suppose you have trained hard these years and you are gifted with kido. You are right you should be okay. I am just concerned of who may discover of departure and use it to their advantage. That is a risk I refuse to take," she explained her worries to me. I sighed. I knew she would think of this. She always thought of everything, all the possibilities.

"I am aware of such but if I bring any more guards with me it will simply come across as more suspicious mother. You know that. Please mother!" I said to her persuasively

"I agree wholeheartedly with your mother, that is true. I will not permit your departure. What about you darling?" my father asked my mother. She nodded.

"No. I cannot risk it Momo. Especially when you're engaged, it would be a great loss, despite the current situation even," my mother said.

"Then it is settled. We apologise but we won't permit it," my father said to me. I bowed in respect, not allowing the tears to spill forth just yet.

"You still must marry him Momo. Don't worry, we are sure he will not dishonour the clan," my father said as I silently left the room.

* * *

My mind was overwhelmed with thoughts. The thoughts were loud and confusing. So much had occurred in the last, what? Five minutes? It felt so unrealistic that my life could endure such a dramatic change in that short time. I was engaged to a stranger.

A man I will probably not meet until my wedding day. One thing occurred to me while speaking with them, and it intrigued me. It is a great honour for him, a soul reaper of the thirteen court guard squads to be adopted as our heir's husband. He's a soul reaper, the one thing I had always wanted but could never have.

I returned to my room and sat down. and was delighted to have a reason to put on my shinigami robes other than for training. I then retrieved Tobiume and strapped her to my waist. I was proud that I had insisted on training to become a shinigami.

Well I could never become one, but fight as well as one and that was good enough for me. I had always longed to attend the soul reaper academy and learn everything there but it just wasn't going to happen.

Instead after much begging and pleading I received private training in which I exceeded everyone's expectations. Especially with kido. I could fight as good as a lieutenant apparently and I had a talent for kido.

I had never thought much of myself as a shinigami even though I constantly received compliments on my skills. I appreciated the compliments but I never took them genuinely. I could never tell if it was just to get on my good side, me being a noble. Being a noble you could never tell if people were being honest or just using my authority to their advantage and saying whatever they want to please me.

* * *

I finally located Kasuti a short time later.

"Kasuti-san. I must ask you to do something which is very selfish of me and please know before I tell you that you have all rights to turn down my request," I said quickly before diving into a detailed explanation. I explained everything and asked her to come with me.

"It would be an honour Hinamori-sama," Kasuti replied bowing. I smiled kindly at her.

"Kasuti-san... Thank you so much. A thousand thanks, and it is still not enough," I said. I was so happy. So so happy.

"I would do anything to serve Hinamori-sama. I could not allow you to go alone, for it is my duty to protect you. Even if it costs my life," Kasuti told me determinedly.

"Kasuti-san, Can I please ask you to call me Momo? While we are in the human world at least?" I asked.

"B- but that would be very inappropriate Hinamori-sama," Kasuti stammered at my request.

"Please Kasuti-san. Please. I want a little bit of normality while in the world of the living. I want to know what it's like for me to be able to be myself. I want to feel like I'm surrounded by friends. I would call you my friend, as you are, but I don't want to risk offending you in any way," I told her shyly.

"Hinamori-sama . You are a beautiful, kind and caring person. You never have or do take advantage of you status or wealth. You are a wonderful and respectable person. I could never be offended by such a person," Kasuti said to me, smiling. I beamed back at her.

"You really are too kind Kasuti-san. I'm not worthy of such comments," I said bashfully.

"As are you… Momo-sama," she replied. My smile grew. Close enough.

"Thank you Kasuti-san, I won't forget this. We best get going now. I'm far too eager to get there as soon as possible!" I exclaimed eagerly.

* * *

**Yesh, a new fanfiction from me! FrozenC ^^ I decided to publish this now, because hiatus on my other Hitsuhina story is bugging me so at least now I'll have something to write while I brainstorm :) Anyways, what do you guys think of this fic so far? Is it interesting, or does it sound boring? Awesome if you could let me know :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- FrozenC don't own Bleach or any of it's characters!**

**FrozenC ^^**


	2. 2- What now?

**I know, I don't think it's as long as the first one but here it is anyways :) Omg, thnkas for the awesome feedback! Love you guys! Four reviews! I was like, 'DAFUQ, no way dis ma story' Haha so THANKS A MILLION ANYWAY! HERE HAVE A CURRY BUN! CURRY BUNS FOR EVERYONE! Haha, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Oh Kasuti-san, isn't it beautiful! Everything and everyone is so full of life and free!" I exclaimed as I looked around me in wonder, my eyes bright.

The moon shone bright in contrast to the dark sky and stars randomly decorated the gradually growing darkness like diamonds. There were buildings everywhere, low and tall. Many windows were illuminated with an inner light, which gave off a yellow glow. It was late evening and the sky was darkening quickly, already inky at the top. This was Karakura town, the world of the living.

"It is very different to what you're used to," Kasuti agreed.

"Kasuti-san, I've been wondering for a while now. What- what was it like in the soul reaper academy?" I asked curiously. Kasuti didn't answer for a moment, thinking.

"It was nice, being surrounded by so many different people, with various strengths and weaknesses, hopes and dreams, achievements and abilities. It was quite the experience," she answered; a smiled graced her face as she recalled the obviously fond memories.

"It sounds incredible!" I exclaimed, eyes shining.

"You are so easily amazed by everything Hina- Momo-sama," Kasuti corrected herself at the last moment. She grinned.

"But when you look at it, really everything and everyone is amazing in their own way. You have to be able to appreciate those things. The simple things always make the difference in their own special way," I said shrugging. She smiled again.

"It is probably a wise idea for us to go get our gigais now," she mentioned to me.

"Gigais? Aren't they those replicas of us that allow us to socialize and be seen by humans?" Momo asked her.

"Yes, you read about them?" Kasuti replied.

"Ah, yes… I've always been curious about the human world as much as the Soul society," I admitted shyly.

"I don't blame you. Curiosity is perfectly natural for you to experience," Kasuti told me kindly.

"Books cannot compare to the real thing however," I mentioned with a sigh.

"Your parents would hate me for saying this but you should be able to do what you want with your life. You should not be forced into things. It isn't like you chose to be born into nobility," Kasuti-san told me. I beamed.

"That was very nice of you to say Kasuti-san, thank you," I told her. She smiled back bashfully, embarrassed by my compliment.

"Thank you, Momo-sama. It would be wise for us to take our leave now. If you would shield yourself with kido for safety reasons and we can be on our way," Kasuti said. I nodded and combined the necessary kidos. She nodded in approval when I had finished and jumped down onto the top of a building before darting across it and leaping onto the next one.

I followed her lead. We ran for a couple minutes until we reached a small, two storey building. It looked fairly normal, considering what we were supposedly here for. Kasuti instructed me with hand motions to not let down the shield yet, to which I replied with a nod.

She knocked on the door. Two solid knocks, to which there was no reply. Kasuti slid the door open slowly and warily observed the inside. It was mainly dark. Light emanated from behind a screen which divided the shop from another room.

"Kisuke Urahara!" Kasuti said loudly. I winced as there was a loud crash from behind the screen. The screen door was slid open and light poured into the shop area.

"At your service. How may I help you?" they said. A man with dirty blonde hair and a green and white striped hat emerged from the room.

"Apologies for the short notice. The gigais?" Kasuti stated.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm afraid they aren't finished yet. I need until the morning to finish. Also, it would help for me to actually see your acquaintance so I could make the gigai as similar looking as possible," he told her with a small smile as he scratched his head. I frowned but Kasuti's expression was blank.

"I already expressed how I'd rather avoid that," she said before her gaze flicked to the black cat who was quietly sitting at the door and observing. Kasuti stared at the cat for a moment before her eyes widened.

"I don't believe it. Shihoin Yoruichi," Kasuti said quietly, disbelief apparent in her voice. I frowned. I'd heard that name before. But where? I can't remember. There was a tense silence.

"Perhaps we should all drop our facades and shields," Urahara said, a wary tone in his voice. A sigh came from the cat.

"I'll be right back," it said before disappearing back into the room. I blinked.

"Ehhhhhh!" I exclaimed before putting my hand over my mouth. Oops. Kasuti had turned to look my way, her mouth a small 'o' of surprise. I released the shield.

"Sorry Kasuti-san," I apologised to the girl. She shook her head.

"It's quite alright. I guess a talking cat is quite strange. Besides, I presume you somehow knew she was there," Kasuti said turning back to Urahara. He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Indeed, though it was an impressive shield," he said. Kasuti nodded.

"Of course in was. Hinamori-sama-," Kasuti started but cut herself off. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Would that by any chance be Hinamori, as in, _the_ Hinamori clan?" he asked. Kasuti looked at me.

"It's alright Kasuti. I trust him," I told her. She sighed.

"I'm not sure that's wise," she said. I shrugged.

"This will be an interesting story indeed, to say the least," he commented just as a woman walked in. She had long purple hair, which was tied into a ponytail and golden cat-like eyes. She was deeply tanned, as well as tall. She looked familiar.

"I think you should introduce yourself. We _are_ in the presence of a noble," Urahara said a fan concealing his mouth and nose. Her mouth twitched. She turned, her hands on her hips.

" Shihoin Yoruichi," she said with a grin. That's who she is! Yoruichi Shihoin. Disappeared over a century ago, last head of the Shihoin clan. How did I not recognise her before!?

"Hinamori Momo," I replied quietly. She looked at Kasuti.

"What's your name? You're pretty damn observant," Yoruichi said. Kasuti smiled a tiny bit.

"Aren Kasuti," she told her. Yoruichi nodded, as if in approval.

"Well then. I believe we'll have plenty to discuss at least," Urahara said going into the room connected to the shop. Yoruichi motioned for us to follow and so we did.

* * *

Urahara let us stay the night. It was different. After all, it was the first time I had not slept in my own bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking. It was about ten o'clock. I'd never slept in so late before.

We'd been up late enough, telling Yoruichi and Urahara of our situation. It was bizarre really. To think that this time yesterday I was already in the middle of my morning lessons. Calligraphy, I think, is what I would have had right now.

I stood up off the futon and stretched. The privacy was nice too. Not waking up to see a maid rush over to me with a tray of various foods that I wouldn't eat in a day. The maid, I learned some time ago, was there since the middle of the night in case I woke. When I did, food would arrive one minute later and it would be brought to me while I was still sitting in bed, trying to wake up properly.

My stomach grumbled. I smiled. It rarely did. I was never without food to satisfy me. It was kind of a nice feeling. I changed out of the sleeping robes Yoruichi had given me and back into my shinigami robes. I slid the screen door open and peered out. I looked left and right before deciding to try left. I honestly couldn't really remember so it was just my luck when I ended up outside the room we'd talked in last night.

"Who are you?" a young boy with bright red hair said giving me a challenging look.

"E-eto…" I said. Who was this boy? A girl came up from behind him.  
"Don't be mean Jinta. She's one of our guests. Good morning," she said quietly giving me a small bow.

"A-ah. Good morning," I replied with a small bow in return.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Ururu?!" the boy- Jinta- exclaimed angrily pulling the girl's hair.

"Ow, Jinta! That hurts," she said trying to get him to stop.

"Hey, don't be mean for no reason. You shouldn't be mean towards others at all even. Okay?" I said separating them with a hand. Jinta gave me a small glare.

"Whatever," he said grumpily crossing his arms. Ururu gave me a small smile and shrug.

"Hey Hinamori-Chan! Come on in, breakfast is ready!" Urahara said peeking around the screen door at me.

"Thank you Mr. Urahara," I said going inside the room.

"Please no formalities, you're making me feel old Hinamori-Chan," he complained childishly. I smiled.

"If you wish it, Urahara-san," I said. He nodded in approval.

"Better. Now do sit," he said gesturing opposite him with his fan. Kasuti was already kneeling at the table eating her food. A plate was set down in front of me.

"Thank you Tsukabishi-san," I said with a smile.

"Thanks Tessai," Urahara told the man who nodded in reply.

"Idakimasu!" I exclaimed before eating.

"Yum!" I said happily when I'd finished.

"So Hinamori-Chan," Urahara said sipping his tea. He glanced at Kasuti.

"Not going to comment on my 'rude lack of honourifics'?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Of course not. If it doesn't bother Momo-sama, I have no problem with it," she said simply. He smiled and turned back to me.

"Anyways-," he started but got cut off this time.

"Urahara Kisuke! You here!?" a voice exclaimed. They were obviously male. Urahara got up and tipped his hat.

"Mind keeping out of sight for a while Hinamori-Chan?" he asked going over to the screen door. I got up quickly as Tsukabishi moved the plates, evidence that we'd been eating here, off the table.

A shadow grew closer to the screen door. I flash-stepped out of the room as Kasuti had touched my shoulder lightly, urging me gently to hurry. I rushed into a random room, which turned out to be the kitchen and squeezed myself in beside the fridge and crouched down.

The door was perpendicular to the fridge so hopefully if they, whoever they were, did come in they wouldn't see me at least. I focused on sensing their spiritual pressure, while putting the rest of my energies into hiding my own. I gasped lightly when I sensed just outside the room.

I put my hand over my mouth and held my breath. My eyes were. Oh no! I can't get caught already. What if they're looking for me? I can't go back! I don't want to marry someone yet! Let alone someone I don't even know! Footsteps. No no no! Whoever you are, please just go away! Leave me alone for Kami's sake. I like it here. I'm staying!

"Who are you?" a voice demanded, "And why are you hiding behind a fridge?" I opened my scrunched eyes and looked up to be met with the most exquisite cool, turquoise orbs.

* * *

**There you have it! What did you think? Was it kay? Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger there at the end, wanna keep my readers interested! :) So do tell me whatv you thought of this chapter, review! Everyone who reviews gets a curry bun! I swear it! Or a cookie. I can do cookies. With milk! Mhmmm, cookies and milk XD Totally off-topic there but anywaaaaays. Emmm, what else can I say to make this look reasonable?**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Review Replies!:**

**Thanks for the awesome feedback reviewers!**

**Renchikara- First reviewer if this story! Go you! :D Thanks so much for the review, glad you're liking it so far, hope this chapter reached your expectations :) *Gives armful of curry buns to kind reviewer***

**Hylla- Really? Hahaha, I'm not even positive on who it is to be honest ;) Have an idea though ;D Glad you like the plot, here's the update! And here is your curry bun! *Gives delicious warm curry bun***

**Vegetable Lov3r- Glad you think so! ^^ Hope you liked this chapter, *gives out veg curry bun for Vegetable Lov3r!***

**Saxaphone- Thank you very much! Hope you liked this chapter as well :) have a curry bun!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Disclaimer- No. No I don't own this awesome anime called Bleach because if I did Hitsuhina and Ichiruki would be freakin canon already.**

**FrozenC ^^**


	3. 3- First Meeting

I found myself staring into those eyes. Longer than I should have been. Far longer. They were completely entrancing, mesmerising and so amazingly unique. I'd never seen such piercing, cool orbs in my life.

They had this coldness and sharpness to them, that made it seem they could look into your very soul. The way if you could look close enough there was that hint of ocean blue at the very edge of the eye before it blended into the easier seen aqua and then the bright turquoise which had first captured my gaze.

Yes. I stared into them for far too long. There was something else though. Something odd. Odd and familiar. There was this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that didn't leave. That refused to stop.

Why? Why did they seem so familiar? Why do they remind me of something? Of someone? Something flickered in their eyes then. Shock? Surprise? Recognition?

"You. What's your name," they asked. I blinked before the internal panicking started. Crap crap crap! Oh no no no! What do I say? What do I say?! I didn't think I'd get caught so quick!

"H- Hinari Mimi..." I replied quietly. He's going to figure me! He's so going to figure me out!

"Well Hinari Mimi, what squad do you belong to?" they demanded. I shook my head lightly, trying to get a hold of myself.

"S- squad?" I said questioningly. I looked properly at them, not just the eyes. Tan skin, snowy white hair that spiked upwards, furrowed eyebrows which were as white as his hair and- a captain's coat! He looked so young! He was that bit shorter than me, if I was standing, which I'm not... I'm still crouching behind a fridge.

"Yes squad. You're a soul reaper aren't you? You're wearing the robes," he stated matter-of-factly. Ah, I forgot I was wearing those... Wait he thinks I'm a proper soul reaper? Really?! Wow! This is like a dream come true.

What do I say? I got stuck in the world of the living? But I could've used my zan pactuo to get back to the Seretei so... That's not even what he asked! Okay okay, just say a random number from one to thirteen Momo.

"T- ten?" I said, not feeling very sure of myself. His eyebrows furrowed more. He crossed his arms over his chest and studied my face for a moment. I tried avoiding those piercing orbs of his.

"I don't recognise you, yet you say you're in my squad," he said slowly. I fidgeted with my hands. Isn't this turning out great. So not only do I say I'm in the same squad as this guy but I get caught by a captain of the thirteen court guard squads! Things couldn't go more wrong...

"Hina-Chan! I've missed youuuuu," a voice exclaimed excitedly. Caught completely off guard I looked up quickly only to get tackled to the ground. I dizzily looked up. Neh, who was hugging me? What... I'm very confused. No way its Kasuti...

"Matsumoto, get off her," he said. "But Captaaaaaaaaain," she complained in a whiney voice.

"I'll cover for you for now. Just play along," she whispered in my ear before getting up and holding out a hand. I took it and she pulled me up. I got a proper look at her then.

Bright and slightly wavy strawberry-blonde hair along with ice blue eyes. She had a lieutenant's badge tied to a light pink ribbon and a massive... Chest? Why am I so... Not that! Now really isn't the time for this though... She is after saying she'll help me so she must be a pretty nice person. I smiled at her.

"Long time no see... Matsumoto-san," I said, hoping I got her name right. She grinned. Someone cleared their throat. I looked at the white-haired captain. Is he really a captain?

"Anyways... I want to know why a member of my squad is doing in the world of the living, when they aren't supposed to be," he stated giving me an accusing glare. I gulped.

"Neh, Captain no need to be so scary. It's not Hina-Chan's fault. You see I asked Hina-Chan to do a favour for me. I couldn't find any more of my 'Something Strawberry' cosmetics anywhere in the Seretei! So I asked her to come to Urahara's shop to see if Yoruichi knew anything about it! That's why she's here Captain," the woman told him. I have to say, she sounds extremely convincing.

"Then why was she hiding?" he asked.

"Need you ask? That glare you were giving the poor girl a moment ago is enough reason for her to not want to be on your bad side!" the woman- Matsumoto- told him.

"Last time I checked though, I'M IN CHARGE OF _MY_ SQUAD MATSUMOTO!" he yelled in frustration at her.

"That's hardly fair, I'm the lieutenant I should be allowed some control over the squad," she replied, giving him a pleading look. He scowled.

"Pretty much any other lieutenant is fine, but you. You're a different story altogther," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said flipping her hair and closing her eyes.

"It wasn't one. It was an insult," he said plainly before bringing his attention back to me.

"You. Hinari Mimi right? Come on. We were heading back to the Seretei today anyways. And don't worry about her stupid favour. She should've done it herself," he said before turning around and starting to walk away.

"R- right," I stuttered before gathering my wits and following him.

"I'm not sure this is wise," Kasuti said to me. I jumped.

"Kasuti-san! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed holding my hand to my chest.

"My apologies," she said quietly.

"N- no, don't be! It's fine Kasuti-san!" I told her, giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Let me guess..." he said sarcastically, "another member of my squad I don't know about?" Kasuti shook her head.

"Squad nine," she told him. He shook his head in exasperation.

"I don't even want to hear it. Talk to Hisagi when you get back and give him your excuse," he said. I noticed Kasuti's ocean blue eyes widen.

"Hisagi? Hisagi... Shuhei?" she whispered to no one in particular.

"Kasuti-san? Is something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just surprised..." she answered me. I frowned. I wonder if she knows this.. Hisagi Shuhei. Or rather I wonder how she knows him...

* * *

**I'm back writing! Even though my computer ain't fixed! I'm back! The universe was feeling generous and decided I could now update off my phone so y'know... Measly chapter to make up for all the time I missed but I still hoped you lied and hopefully the next update will be soon! Review, favourite, follow! Coz you're all amazing! :D**

**XvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvX**

**Review Replies-**

**Hylla- Thank you for being so patient! ^^ not sure if I'd say love at first sight... Hmm... If it was that would've escalated quickly ^_^ hehe, have a butterfly and heart shaped cookies as thanks for your review! Do enjoy! XD**

**Saxaphone- Hahaha, I know right! Most romantic meeting ever ;D haha, hope you liked this chapter:) and thanks! Musical note cookies! Not sure why.. Musical notes are pretty ;)**

**Renchikara- Thank you! Hope you thought this chapter was good too ^_^ Smiley face cookies and milk!**

**Vegetable Lov3r- hahaha, don't we all ;) haha, glad you liked. Ehmmmm, I'd rather not say about the fiance coz knowing me I might change my mind... Haha, originally and currently it is him but I could come out with a massive plot twist soooooo... Anyways ^_^ Chocolate chip cookies and milk for you!**

**See you next time****!**

**Thanks all for reading!**

**FrozenC^^**


	4. 4- A Chance to Remain

I can't even begin to comprehend this. I can't. I always dreamed about this. Now that I'm finally in the Seretei... It's overwhelming. As much as I tried hide my amazement and excitement, I could still feel my lips turn upwards at the corners every so often.

The captain walked in front of Kasuti and I, with his lieutenant a step behind him. He emitted an air of authority. He must take pride in being a captain, so young too... It's really impressive.

Many soul reapers stared as we walked by, curious as to why two girls, whom no one recognised were going somewhere with a captain. I bit my lip, feeling nervous and fidgety under their heavy and obvious stares.

The captain must have noticed too for he stopped walking making his lieutenant nearly collide with him. His piercing orbs glanced side to side twice before people got the message and began walking away.

He cleared his throat and watched the last few leave with a frown etched into his face. He then looked at us. His lieutenant looked at him for a moment before her light-coloured eyes flickered to Kasuti and I.

I tried swallowing the nervous lump in my throat. What now? Was he going to suddenly say he knew the whole time and was leading us into a trap? Or-

"Hey! Hinari!" a voice shouted angrily. I blinked.

"Huh?" I said questioningly. I was met with an annoyed glare. Oh... Did I zone out?

"'Huh'?! Are you sure you're in my squad!? Because I'm sure people in my squad know how to at least listen when their superior officer is talking to them!" he said to me in annoyance, a vein popping in his forehead.

"S- sorry... C- captain," I stammered. I am not getting off on the right foot with him. He surely hates me already. How many times have I screwed up in front of him? I was caught hiding behind a fridge in the world of the living and have the worst excuse in existence for it.

He doesn't trust me in the slightest and probably suspects me greatly. I'm not going to last here until the end of the day at the rate I'm going! He sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have paperwork to deal with. I'll deal with you tomorrow," he said, venom lacing his words. Was he really that annoyed over finding me in the world of the living? He glanced at Kasuti.

"Hisagi can decide about you," he said waving his hand dismissively before he flashstepped out of sight.

"Jeesh, he's in an even worse mood than usual," Matsumoto commented. Her eyes narrowed at us then. But it disappeared as she smiled.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," she introduced herself, "why don't we go somewhere we can talk, neh?"

* * *

"Wow... So you're like an actual noble, I feel pretty important, knowing," she said with a grin. I nodded.

"Yes..." I said quietly shifting my weight. The lieutenant's expression took on a thoughtful look.

"It's a bit ridiculous... An arranged marriage when there is so much going on for soul reapers..." she murmured.

"Going on?" Kasuti questioned. The strawberry-blonde sighed and ran a hand through the silky waves.

"Ever since those three captains' betrayal, tensions have been running high. No one knows who to trust anymore. Surely you heard about it at least," she said to Kasuti. Kasuti nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't realise how big it truly was," the blonde replied.

"Oh it's big..." the lieutenant said, her tone melancholic as she frowned.

"Matsumoto-san... Which captains betrayed the Soul Society?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment before answering.

"Kaname Tousen, squad nine, Gin Ichimaru, squad three, and... Sosuke Aizen, squad five," she answered. I frowned. Why would they betray the Soul Society? Why?

"What about their lieutenants? They must be crushed..." I said sadly.

"Well, yeah... Hisagi and Kira are still pretty shaken up after it. Squad five didn't have a lieutenant though," she told me. I nodded slowly trying to process everything.

"Who's taking care of five then?" Kasuti questioned.

"A couple of captains are co-running it at the moment. They really need someone that can be there all the time though, someone that can help squad five through this. They suffered the worst loss really," she said. I exchanged a look with Kasuti.

"Anyways," Matsumoto said giving us a small smile, "don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret. We should go do something now though. Explain the situation to Hisagi at least."

"I can do that myself, but thanks Matsumoto-san," Kasuti said standing up.

"Neh, are you sure Kasuti-san?" I asked the girl. She smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. Though he might be a bit angry at me," she trailed off.

"Why? Do you know him?" Matsumoto asked. She bit her lip.

"Maybe... He might have forgotten me which may complicate things," she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Aren-san?" Matsumoto said questioningly.

"Maybe you should come just in case..." she said quietly.

"Kasuti-san?" I said to her. She smiled.

"Sorry Hina-san. I'll explain later, if it doesn't get explained when we see Hisagi-kun," she said apologetically. I shook my head at her. She rarely messed up, she used the name we agreed on and all.

"It's no problem Kasuti-san. I'm just wondering why he'd be angry at you," I told her smiling. She laughed nervously.

* * *

"This is the ninth division," Matsumoto announced walking into the small yard. Kasuti nervously followed her. I wonder why she's so nervous about seeing this friend of hers...

"The offices are just over here..." the strawberry-blonde murmured walking in the direction of one of the buildings.

"C- can I change my mind?" Kasuti stammered. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you're so worried Aren-san," she muttered. Kasuti opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Matsumoto slid open the screen door before any more conversation passed between us.

I looked around curiously. There was two desks a couch and other things spread around the room. At one of the desks was a man. He had short spiky black hair and grey eyes which flickered upwards as Matsumoto stepped inside, Kasuti and I in tow.

There was no sleeves on his robes, revealing his arm muscles. He had a piece of tape across his left cheekbone and nose. Under the tape was a small tattoo consisting of the number '69'. He stood up.

"Why're you here Matsumoto?" he asked her in a gruff voice.

"This is serious Hisagi," Matsumoto gave him a serious look before grabbing the slightly shorter girl by the shoulders and pushing her in front of her.

Kasuti was frozen for a moment before lifting her eyes up towards him. Hisagi looked at her before his eyes widened slightly.

"You- you're... You're alive?" he asked, his tone containing astonishment. My own eyes went wide. This- he thought she was dead!? What? This is all very confusing...

"Great. So you're acquainted already! Lets go Hina-Chan!" Matsumoto said before dragging me out the door. Wh- what?!

"Eto... Matsumoto-san, maybe we should stay?" I said questioningly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she replied brushing it off.

"B- but..." I trailed off.

"I think it would easier for her to explain without us there to judge her reasons," Matsumoto told me. I couldn't find fault with that. It was true. I was silent as we walked.

"We should get back anyways. You can room with me," she said with a smile. I nodded silently. I hope Kasuti is okay... I'm really curious as to what happened there, but... It's not my business to pry.

"Hinamori-san? Hinamori-san!" a voice exclaimed. I froze. How do they know my real name! Oh no, Kami-sama help me! I could feel myself sweat nervously as I stiffly turned to face the person whoever had called me.

A man or boy...? Lets say man ran up to me with wide eyes. He had blonde hair which covered the right side of his face and sky-blue eyes.

"Hinamori-san, it really is you!" he exclaimed. I stared.

"D- do I know you?" I said nervously. The smile which had occupied his face before slowly fell.

"Don't you remember me, Hinamori-san?" he asked. I frowned. Who was this? Who...

"We were friends! We went to soul reaper academy together," he told me. What? What? What?! WHAT?! Soul reaper academy?

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else," I said in disbelief.

"Tobiume. That's your zan pakuto," he stated. I paused and looked at him with astonished eyes. How could he have known? How?

"H- how did you..." I trailed off.

"I'm going to get Abarai-kun," he said hurriedly before rushing away quickly. I stared after him in bewilderment.

"Hina-Chan..." Matsumoto said quietly, "He knew your real name. Kira, he acted like he really _knew_ you." I stared before looking at Matsumoto seriously.

"I know."

"A hell butterfly," Matsumoto murmured looking past me. I turned just as the creature fluttered past me towards Matsumoto.

"The- the head captain wants to see you..." she said quietly, her eyebrows furrowed. I felt my eyes widen as my brain tried to comprehend the current situation.

"Hey Hina-Chan... Come on. We have to go," the strawberry-blonde said seriously as she nudged my sleeve with her elbow.

"R- r- right," I muttered feeling disheartened. The head captain wants to see me... I'll be sent home. I could get punished for impersonating a soul reaper. I- I... If I go back... The arranged marriage... I want to cry. The situation feels so hopeless.

I don't know why I even thought I could've possibly stayed here in the first place anyways. I was bound to be caught. I can only hope my parents won't be too angry. And the punishment for impersonating a soul reaper won't be too harsh. I followed Matsumoto, my mind wandering. I can't let anything happen to her. She helped me out of the goodness of her heart, I can't let her get punished for doing such a selfless thing.

And Kasuti. Even if the Seretei don't punish her and she comes back with me... My family... They'll banish her, which is the highest disgrace an employee of a noble family can receive. It's my fault... I dragged her into my mess. I asked her to come with me, and now she could lose everything because of it. If I could convince her to stay here though... Then, it would be okay. Going back would end her being a soul reaper though. Being banished, no one would employ someone deemed untrustworthy. Nor would the Seretei accept her into their ranks. And it would be my fault. My fault. All my fault.

"Hina-Chan," Matsumoto said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at the lieutenant with anxious brown eyes. She frowned.

"We're here..." she said trailing off at the end. I swallowed and nodded. She lead me to a set of double doors on which she knocked. They were opened by a man with silvery hair and a small moustache. He had the regular shinigami robes with a white coat and a lieutenant's badge on his left arm. He stood back to let us enter. My sweaty hands were laced together in front of me as I tried swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Hinamori Momo, daughter and heir to the Hinamori clan. Tell me why, I should let you stay," a voice boomed. I looked up at the man who was the head captain. His long white beard was as white as that captain of the tenth division. He was letting me, convince him? I can't mess this up! I'll do the most I possibly can with this opportunity! I won't go back!

I made my choice and there isn't any turning back from it now!

* * *

**Ahhhh, this update took so long! Gomen gomen minna! I hope you liked though :) I'm hoping that the net update will be much quicker! I just hit a bit of writer's block near the end so... yep ^_^ Tell what you thought! You guys are amzing for reviewing and following imma be like OOO YOU GUYS OHMERGOSSSSSSH XD LOL RANDOM MOOOD WHOOP! **

**Review replies-**

**OMG YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! LOVE YOU ALL IN A TOTALLY NON-PERVERTED WAAAAAAAY XD**

**Hylla- Yesssssh, what a coincidence :3 Mwhahahahah, hope you liked this chappy ^_^ Ah, you've been awesome for reviewing! Arigato! *gives hug and truckload of anime merchandise***

**Reader-Favs- Lol yep! There's gonna be quite a bit happening with those two around XD Thank you for reviewing! **

**Saxophone- I'm so sorry the update took ages ^_^ Hope you liked it still though! Glad you thought it was funny, I was laughing writing it :D I loooked so weird but yep... anyways! Arigato! *you have received hugs and anime merchandise this chapter!***

**squirtlepokemon215- Lol. That just summed up a lot of that last chapter :D**

**yuki- Ah! Gomen gomen for the update taking ages! I'll try harder with the next one ^_^ Hahahaha, thanks for the reviews, or reviews? XD *anime merchandise is given to kind reviewer***

**Vegetable lov3r- Hahaha, sorry if I do change it! I don't want you getting your hopes up just in case :3 Yeah! Momo in Toshiro's squad! this will totally goo down well... ^_~ Phahaha, Kasuti! Hmm, well now you know! I can elaborate more on that next chappy ^_^ Ah, you're welcome! Aime merchandise this time for the lovely reviewer XD**

**I have nothing else to say.**

**Peace!**

**Ja! **

**FrozenC^^**


End file.
